MiniMe
by thisisnotreal123
Summary: Sequel to 'A Most Interesting Weekend at Jane's'.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm updating a lot quicker than I thought I would be able to but I'm running out of things to revise (eek).**

It had been six months since Lisbon and Jane had looked after Mattie and Calvin for the weekend. Since then, Jane had moved in with Lisbon and sold his house because he'd finally realised that carrying on living in the same place where his family were murdered was not going to bring them back and was just making his state of mind worse, something Lisbon had made him understand he didn't deserve.

In fact, since Jane started a relationship with Lisbon, he had made no mention of taking revenge on Red John, although he still cared very much about getting justice for crime victims. His powers of observation were still brilliant, which came in very useful when he noticed Lisbon was starting to feel unwell.

Although he knew that she wouldn't want to be patronised, he also knew that he couldn't let it pass without saying something. This was the reason he was in Lisbon's office at 8:30 on a Monday morning with a cup of chicken soup.

"You're coming down with the flu, Teresa so I thought you'd need this."

"What? What gave you that idea?" Lisbon was evidently more irritable as a result of her illness.

"Well, for the last three days straight you've slept in past your alarm, which you've never done before. You also have complained of nausea at least once on each of those days, and have all the usual symptoms of a cold, too."

"'S'ppose so." Lisbon was too tired to argue with Jane, again proving his point.

Even though Lisbon's runny nose and coughing seemed to subside after about a week, her constant tiredness, irritability and nausea seemed to get worse if anything - something Jane realised when on a day-time half hour trip, Lisbon both managed to be car sick (which she'd never been before) and fall sound asleep, which only happened late at night. He radioed Van Pelt to say Lisbon had got worse on the way back to the office before driving back to their flat.

Lisbon was still asleep when they got there so Patrick did the gentlemanly thing and carried her up the stairs, all the way to their room. Just as luck would have it, as soon as he laid her on the bed, Teresa woke up with a start.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Patrick - it's still the middle of the day and we have work to do if you haven't noticed?"

"You're sick; you shouldn't be working in this state."

"What state? I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever you say dear. Do you want some coffee? I was just about to put the kettle on."

The mere thought of coffee made Teresa go green and she only just managed to sprint to the bathroom in time.

"I think we need to chat, Teresa," Jane said to her from the bathroom door (because he wasn't as quick to get to the bathroom as she was), "I don't think this is just the flu you've got."

"Really?" Lisbon said, with her trademark look.

"Yes really"

"And what do you think I've got instead? Pneumonia?" she said half joking

"No" Jane said completely seriously, "I think you're pregnant" to which Lisbon fainted.

As soon as Lisbon came round a minute later, she was adamantly denying Jane's claim.

"But I can't be, it was just the flu, we checked - I was a textbook case."

"Calm down Teresa," Jane said in a voice he knew would have the desired effect immediately, "and think about it. Many of the symptoms of flu and pregnancy are the same. None of the rest of the team has had flu - which would be expected if you really had had it but Rigsby has had a cold recently which would explain your runny nose and cough. Plus, your symptoms are far worse in the morning and you've got curvier recently, not that I mind of course- you're still perfection to me." He finished with his trademark smile

Lisbon responded with a scowl.

"Teresa, there's nothing to be scared about."

"Easy for you to say. All you had to do was have sex with me. I'm the one who's suffering and about to permanently lose her figure and her career prospects." Lisbon appeared to be welling up by the end of this statement so Jane pulled her into a hug.

"This is the 21st century Teresa, becoming a mum isn't the end of your career. And I promise to be there with you every step of the way, even the early morning toilet dashes."

"Thank you but I still don't know for certain if I am pregnant."

"Easily rectified my dear, just wait here and I'll be back in 10 minutes tops."

Jane went down to the chemists and was very surprised to see Van Pelt in there as white as a sheet as if she'd suddenly realised something. Jane, for once knowing it was inappropriate to interrupt her, didn't and instead went to the chemists a couple of blocks further away (luckily he had driven so wouldn't break his promise to Lisbon). He brought a couple, just to be on the safe side and was back at their flat exactly 7 and a half minutes after he'd left (Teresa had counted).

Sure enough, both tests came out as positive and Jane was immediately on the phone to the best gynaecologist he knew of to make an appointment for Lisbon. They agreed the following Saturday was probably the best time as there was less risk of them being held up on a case.

That week, Jane seemed even more happy than usual whilst Lisbon seemed constantly on edge as she hadn't quite got round to telling Minnelli about her baby so she was still doing chases and arrests, things she knew were a risk to her in her condition. However, she promised herself that if everything was alright at the appointment on Saturday, she would tell Minnelli first thing Monday morning.

Sure enough, everything was fine according to the OB/GYN on the Saturday and they made another appointment for 2 months time to have their first ultrasound - now Lisbon just had to work the courage up to tell her boss.

Jane for once, didn't ruin her plan so she found herself in Minnelli's office at 8am on Monday morning feeling like a child about to confess something terrible to their parents (although she knew Minnelli wouldn't be angry, she put it down to nerves and hormones).

"What's Jane done this time?" Minnelli asked, thinking he could read Lisbon's mind. After all, the amount of times she'd had to grovel to her boss to keep Jane on her team meant that it seemed a forgone conclusion that her being here would have something to do with one of his pranks.

"Erm … I don't know how to say this … it's not really about Jane, well it is, but he's not the focus." Lisbon couldn't believe she was wittering and mumbling - two things she hadn't done since she was a kid. She decided to pull herself together and just spit it out, "I'm pregnant and Jane's the father."

Minnelli just looked shocked, "you do realise that this means I have to put on desk duty with immediate effect". Lisbon nodded, "but because Jane is a consultant and not an official employee, there is nothing against you having a relationship with him so congratulations." Lisbon beamed.

**(I know the desk duty bit might sound harsh but that's the rules according to my dad who is a police officer, albeit in England)**

In the team's office, Van Pelt was pacing around waiting for Rigsby to arrive. As soon as he did, she dragged him into the kitchen.

"Grace, we're at work" Rigsby said, worried that Lisbon would find them, put 2 and 2 together, and have to transfer one of them to another team. Little did they know…

"I know, I just wanted to ask if you want to come round my place tonight for films and pizza. I'll let you pick the pizza and the movie - please?" Rigsby knew Grace was worried about something but decided to let it slide for the moment

"Sure, what time do you want me to arrive?"

"7ish okay for you?"

"Yeah" Rigsby replied before kissing her on the cheek and returning to his desk with a smile.

**********************Later that evening *********************

"Hey" Grace said, greeting Wayne at her front door, "I see you brought you favourite" pointing to his choice of film - Hot Fuzz

"Can never watch a good film too many times"

"True. Can I come in off your landing now?" Grace just grinned.

Wayne, ever the gentleman, decided to order Hawaiian as it was Grace's favourite, to which Grace was adamant it was her treat so he should have the toppings that he liked. Still, he was persistent that he liked ham and pineapple so that was what they were getting. They had about 20 minutes before the pizza arrived and Grace, coincidentally like her boss, had decided that it was best just to get the truth out rather than duck away from the subject.

"Wayne, come sit down a minute." Grace called from the living room to the kitchen where Wayne was getting a beer.

"Yes 'mum'."

"That's just wrong on so many levels."

"So what are we going to talk about?" Wayne asked, seeing that Grace hadn't set the TV up for the film yet.

Grace looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

Wayne started to grin like a Cheshire cat, "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Sure are, 8 months give or take a fortnight."

Wayne started rubbing her belly, "hello little one - it's daddy here. I love you and your mummy more than I can say, and don't ever forget, ok?"

His last statement made Grace start to well up, which Wayne noticed immediately.

"Hey, don't cry baby."

"Sorry, it was just that it was so sweet. You're going to be an amazing dad."

They carried on talking about the baby, whose facial features they thought it would have, whether they wanted a boy or a girl, etc. until the pizza arrived. Wayne gave the delivery boy a $20 tip to celebrate after Wayne announced that he was going to be a father. However, this got Grace to thinking how on earth were they going to tell Lisbon? They knew the department's policy on relationships between colleagues.

However, next morning the team was in for a shock when during the morning briefing, Lisbon announced she was pregnant so would be on desk duty until she went on maternity leave in five months time. Jane immediately noticed the looks Wayne and Grace were sharing with each other and decided to bring the up on it, "Rigsby and Van Pelt - care to share with the rest of the class?"

After a little hesitation, Grace replied, "I'm pregnant too, Lisbon," though very quietly so at first Teresa wasn't sure she'd heard Grace correctly.

Lisbon tried to hide her joy at the announcement as she knew she'd now have to tell Minnelli and wasn't as sure of his reaction. Jane, knowing that intra-department relationships result in a transfer, was beginning to come up with a plan which he decided to wait until after the briefing had finished to tell the two women and Rigsby.

After Cho went out to get his morning newspaper and coffee, Jane - with his usual confidence - walked into Lisbon's office and told her he had an idea about dealing with the Van Pelt/ Rigsby situation but needed her to come into the bull pen so he could tell all three of them at the same time.

"Well?" Lisbon said with impatience.

"Patience is a virtue," Jane said as he grinned at her. "As far as anyone can tell, Van Pelt and Rigsby are just good friends. I know we have to notify HR and Minnelli about Grace's pregnancy but I didn't read anywhere in the protocol about having to notify them about impending fatherhood."

"You read the pregnancy protocol for the CBI?" Wayne asked.

"Well, yeah. Got bored one day and read them all."

"Well I'm still not reading it," Wayne replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, got caught up with exams then had writers' block. Hopefully, I'm over it now :D**

Within a week, the women's hormones had meant that they'd been forced to make the office a caffeine free zone. Although Teresa and Grace were now only allowed to do desk-duty (which made the guys happy as Teresa and Grace now had time to do all the teams' paper work, getting the men out of a considerable proportion of their work) they got bored very quickly. This meant various new games were invented for them to entertain themselves with, although many shopping trips also wormed their way into this activity.

This resulted in Grace and Teresa buying many unnecessary, but cute items for their babies and themselves, such as a baby heart monitor which they shared and kept in the office so Jane and Rigsby could use it in their downtime between cases. It also served another purpose which was to make the dads stop worrying about their kids as it turned out that both Patrick and Wayne had over-protective streaks that appeared the instant that the women had told them they were going to be parents. This made Lisbon and Grace secretly glad that they had been forced onto desk duty because they were sure they'd never be allowed any where near the action even if they were allowed on the field.

Although Lisbon had put Jane's worries down to him not wanting to lose another child, it turned out Rigsby also had a very good reason to be overly-worried about Grace as at her 12-week scan, they found out she was having twins. This meant she would have to go on maternity leave a month before Lisbon to try to minimise the risk of premature labour. However, before this happened both women found they became good friends and boss/employee relationship slowly slipped away so that by the time they were half way through their pregnancies, they spent most of their time together at one or the others' houses indulging in their crazy cravings and swapping their maternity clothes, since they'd realised it was a lot cheaper to buy one maternity wardrobe than two. Still, even with the intention of saving money, they still managed to go overboard with maternity handbags making their way into their maternity wardrobe **(one of my friends' sisters did actually use her pregnancy as an excuse to buy 'maternity' handbags)**.

Jane and Rigsby found this hilarious rather than infuriating and blamed it on hormones, which they knew better than to deny after Grace had asked for vanilla ice cream and marmite one afternoon. Rigsby had laughed until she burst into tears, stormed off home and (as it turned out later) changed the locks on her and Wayne's apartment, resulting in Rigsby spending the night at the office though Wayne had won her back the following morning by giving her a bag full of chocolate covered carrots and promising never to laugh at her cravings ever again. Jane, having been a dad before, knew not to laugh at his pregnant partner in the first place.

Six months later

As both women were due around the same time, they decided to throw a joint, albeit unconventional, baby shower since Teresa didn't have that many friends outside of work and many of Grace's lived too far away to travel just for the shower. Therefore, they decided not only to combine but also to invite the men in their lives (plus Cho) to the event. As neither of the women knew what they were having (though Grace knew her twins were fraternal), they decided on a rainbow colour scheme in the hope that this would mean they wouldn't have to worry about getting exactly the same colour napkins as the tablecloths, etc. They agreed to have it at Jane and Lisbon's house since Grace and Rigsby had only just moved into a bigger apartment so weren't able to cope with a big event like a baby shower.

As Jane expected, both women got emotional at the gifts they received- Lisbon got especially emotional at the hand and feet print kit Cho brought her for, she admitted, no good reason apart from it was sweet. Grace spent the entire time on the brink of happy tears at the show of affection from her friends. Four weeks later and both women were almost ready to burst and it was Grace's last day before she went on maternity leave.

"Oh I'm going to miss you guys so much," said Grace as the team threw an impromptu party for her.

"We're going to miss you too," Lisbon responded, nearly as emotional as Grace was due to hormones, which had never seemed to calm down throughout her pregnancy.

"Here's the cake," exclaimed Rigsby who was living up to his reputation as always thinking about cake.

"Ahh, you shouldn't have," Grace said as Rigsby placed the cake in front of her.

"You know you deserve it, sweetheart," he responded before he pecked her on the cheek.

The team spent the rest of the evening sharing funny stories of the women's pregnancies as well as embarrassing stories about the men at Lisbon's insistence. These included the time that Grace had been sick over Minelli's shoes whilst trying to tell him she was pregnant. It was 10 o'clock before the team eventually went home after Lisbon warned them she still expected everyone (bar Grace) to be there on time the following morning. However, it was immediately apparent that Rigsby was distracted as Grace was no longer in the office so he was constantly worried that something was wrong, especially if she didn't phone exactly on the hour like she agreed to (too early and he thought she was in labour, too late and he thought she'd hurt herself or was in labour). With so many of the team about to be parents, Minelli had combined the team with another when Grace went on maternity leave so that their work would not be too badly affected. Although everyone knew it was only temporary, it affected the team's morale as it made them feel as if they were no longer capable of solving crimes, something Jane had quickly disproved.

Just three days after Grace had gone on leave, Rigsby got the call he was both dreading and hoping for - Grace had gone into labour. However, unlike on T.V. there was no immediate rush to the hospital as it was only the early stages so Jane had more than enough time to hypnotise Rigsby to calm him down. In fact, although Grace had phoned Wayne at lunchtime, they didn't even get to the hospital until late that evening and because Grace was determined to give birth naturally, John (Jack) and Michelle (Ellie) were not born until 5 o'clock the following morning. However, being a little bit premature, the babies were immediately rushed down to the SCBU to be checked over because being a twin meant their birth weights and height were even smaller than other babies born at the same stage. Still, it turned out there was nothing wrong apart from being a little too small so they spent the night on heated mats with as many blankets swaddled around them as possible and little woolly hats to boot so it wasn't until more than 24hrs after they were born that the team was allowed to visit the new honorary team members.

Lisbon seemed a bit nervous, but Jane put it down to nerves at their impending parenthood until he noticed her go especially pale. "Lisbon!"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger - couldn't think of another way to end this chapter. Hope you like it and please review. **


End file.
